Noxus o Demacia
by Laso
Summary: Esto es la guerra.


**Por Demacia**

 _En la academia desde muy jóvenes nos contaban historias de la guerra constante entre Demacia y Noxus, desde la historia verídica hasta leyendas y cuentos, y es que hay mucho que contar sobre una guerra que ha durado miles de años, desde antes de que se consolidaran las dos naciones; pero el saber que estamos en guerra y el realmente vivirlo son dos cosas totalmente distintas, y yo tuve que vivirlo de la peor forma posible durante el quinto cumpleaños de mi hermana menor, cuando los soldados de Noxus se infiltraron e intentaron secuestrarla._

─¡Agáchate!

Mi cuerpo automáticamente obedeció a la orden, me tiré al suelo y di una vuelta para ocultarme tras un árbol, esperando algún otro ataque. Esperé unos segundos y al notar que no pasaba nada me levanté y dirigí a donde anteriormente había estado a punto de perder la cabeza. Entonces noté la flecha clavada en el árbol y sentí el inconfundible tono de magia en ella.

─¡Eh, que dijimos que envenenadas no!

Grité en la dirección de donde había visto venir el ataque.

─¡Luxanna!

Los árboles se movían lentamente, al compás del viento, y la luz entraba entre dos que se encontraban a varios metros de distancia. Enfoqué mis ojos, esperando. La luz comenzó a cambiar y tomar forma y vi a mi hermana pequeña sonriendo con sus cabellos dorados a la altura del hombro moviéndose con el viento. Dio un salto y pareció volar, con el uso de sus manos, moviéndose con agilidad bajo sus pies para controlar su caída.

Me recargué en el árbol y la esperé pacientemente a que llegara a estar frente a mí, estaba listo para regañarla, pues sus profesores me habían hecho prometer que no la dejaría usar magia en las afueras de la ciudad, pero era imposible para mí no devolverle la sonrisa.

─Lux… ─comencé con un tono tranquilo, intentando dejar de sonreír, me agaché un poco para quedar a su altura─. Habíamos quedado en que no harías magia, ¿recuerdas?

─Pero me dijiste que si no practico mi magia puede desaparecer.

Infló las mejillas en una mueca de disgusto y ya no pude seguir evitando la risa.

─¿Y por eso quieres matar a tu hermano?

Pero antes de que respondiera mi cuerpo actuó, tomé a mi hermana por el brazo y la puse entre el árbol y yo, ya tenía la espada lista y la posición de combate, entonces llegó a mi cerebro la razón por la que había actuado mi cuerpo: el crujido de las ramas a la derecha, cerca, muy cerca.

Estábamos en la orilla del área segura de Demacia y las probabilidades de encontrar noxianos no eran nulas, pero de inmediato me relajé al ver a Xin Zhao, la mano derecha del rey, que probablemente estaba de guardia en ese momento.

─No creo que te hubiera matado.

Respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho a Luxanna, y yo suspiré, aliviado.

─¿Por qué? Solo porque sea su hermano…

Pero me callé a mitad de mi frase al ver como se acercaba para tocar la flecha que seguía clavada en el árbol y mi sorpresa fue notoria al quedarme con la boca abierta cuando se desvaneció en cuanto puso su mano sobre ella.

─Era solo una ilusión.

Pero los ojos del hombre continuaron viendo el árbol: la flecha, a pesar de no ser real, había dejado un hueco. Los ojos de Xin Zhao escanearon el árbol antes de voltear a ver a Luxanna, con los mismos ojos analíticos.

─Luxanna es bastante talentosa ─dijo por fin mientras le daba la mano─. Pero si alguien los encuentra aquí creo que se meterán en serios problemas, vamos.

Caminamos a través del bosque, mi hermana de la mano de Xin Zhao, y yo frente a él, Luxanna volteaba a todos lados, maravillada por los animales en el bosque, yo había notado que la curiosidad de ella era casi igual a la curiosidad de ellos, de las mariposas, los pájaros, las ardillas… si hasta sentía que los árboles eran curiosos.

─Garen.

La voz de Xin Zhao me sacó de mis pensamientos.

─¿Qué pasa?

─¿Notaste que nos están siguiendo? ─su voz fue un susurro apenas percibido por mí.

Se me congeló la sangre e inmediatamente puse mi cuerpo a la defensiva. Primera regla de combate: no escuches ni veas, tienes que percibir… busca la magia.

Pero no sentí nada. Los pasos de Xin Zhao se hicieron más rápidos, a la vez de ágiles y silenciosos. Xin Zhao nos hizo recorrer unos metros más antes de darse la vuelta, aventarme a Lux a los brazos y empujarme.

─¡Corre!

En cuanto soltó el grito salieron soldados noxianos de las copas de los árboles y saltaron para rodearnos, pero yo ya había comenzado a correr. Escuché los sonidos de las lanzas y las espadas cortando el viento, no miré atrás.

─¡Nos están siguiendo!

El grito de mi hermana en el oído me puso nervioso, si tan solo no tuviera a Lux en mis brazos, podría intentar defenderme.

─¡A tu derecha!

Me agaché mientras sentía como un arma atravesaba el viento, pero nuevamente no me detuve a observar qué había sido, tenía que seguir corriendo. Los brazos de mi hermana cada vez me sostenían con más fuerza del cuello y sentía sus cabellos rozándome la nariz.

─¡Tu pie derecho!

Di un salto a tiempo pero esta vez choqué con un árbol y mi respiración fue cortada. Vi una flecha clavada en el suelo.

─¡Garen!

Esta vez no fui yo, sino mi hermana, quien movió mi cuerpo jalándome del brazo, evitando que otra flecha me cortara la cabeza por segunda vez en el día. Tres soldados nos veían, uno sonriendo y los otros alertas.

─Toma a la niña y vámonos.

─¡Luxanna, corre!

No lo dudó ni un segundo, vi a mi hermana alejarse de mí y mi preocupación por ella fue eliminada al verla desaparecer entre la luz. Los hombres, seguramente igual de cegados que yo, la siguieron, pero uno se quedó, listo para dejar caer la espada para atravesarme con ella.

Un espasmo cruzó mi cuerpo, pero no alcancé a sentir miedo.

─Por Demacia ─susurré a la vez que cerré los ojos.

Pero la muerte nunca llegó y el grito intenso del soldado me sobresaltó, abrí los ojos para verlo tirado en el suelo, con las manos agarrándose el estómago mientras se retorcía en el suelo, pero no había nada, ni una herida.

─¡Ayúdenme!

Su voz sonó aguda, llena de miedo, y cada vez se sostenía con más fuerza.

─¡¿Ax, qué pasa?!

Los soldados habían vuelto, y miraron a su compañero con la misma sorpresa que yo, se me heló la sangre cuando el tal Ax se retorció y mientras me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos gritó:

─¡Por favor, basta, te lo suplico, basta!

Se me detuvo el corazón.

─¡Tú, mocoso!

Su compañero se acercó para continuar con el arma sobre mí, pero esta vez no pude cerrar los ojos mientras veía la espada caer y justo un segundo antes de tocarme vi una lanza detenerlo a la vez que lo lanzaba contra el soldado en el suelo.

─¡Levantate!

Seguí la orden, ya acostumbrado, mientras tomaba la espada que Xin Zhao me tiraba. Sentí mi corazón palpitar como si en cualquier momento pudiera salirse y vi mis manos temblar, tenía miedo y el sudor frío de mi frente no mejoró la sensación cobarde de mi cuerpo.

─Tranquilo.

El susurro que me dirigió no llegó a alcanzar mi cuerpo tembloroso pero mi mente sintió alivio pues confiaba totalmente en él, listo para pelear.

─Por Demacia.

Sonreí y la pelea comenzó.


End file.
